


Roommate-Shenanigans

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Advent Calendar Project 2017 [22]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Moana (2016), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Meridana trying to be matchmaker, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Merida and Moana are a happy couple and they're determined to give their respective best friends a push into the right direction too, because they think Hiccup and Jack would make for the perfect couple. There's just one thing they don't know...





	Roommate-Shenanigans

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || Roommate-Shenanigans || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Roommate-Shenanigans

Fandom: Disney/DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, cuddles, dorks in love, matchmaking, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

Side Pairing: Merida/Moana

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Disney Characters: Merida DunBroch, Moana Waialiki

Summary: Merida and Moana are a happy couple and they're determined to give their respective best friends a push into the right direction too, because they think Hiccup and Jack would make for the perfect couple. There's just one thing they don't know...

**Advent Calendar Project**

_ Roommate-Shenanigans _

Moana Waialiki was _happy_. She had never been as happy as she was since she started college. Classes were engaging, she was _finally_ out of home – no more overbearing father trying to protect her from the dangers of the world and also a chance to get away from the place filled with happy memories about her passed grandmother. Then, Moana made her first by now best friend; Jack Overland. The best thing however was her beautiful, cunning and free-spirited girlfriend – Merida DunBroch. Merida was a force to be reckoned and the two girls instantly hit it off after they met. They had actually met through Jack, because Jack's roommate was Merida's best friend.

"They would be so cute together", whispered Merida into Moana's ear.

The two of them were walking back toward the dorms with their respective best friends. While Merida and Moana were holding hands, Jack and Hiccup were bickering and joking around. Moana had to agree with her girlfriend; Jack and Hiccup looked good together. And Moana knew for a fact that Jack had the hugest crush on Hiccup, thinking the tinkering dork was adorable (it was totally obvious from the heart-eyed expression Jack offered every time Hiccup started geek-rambling).

"Okay. How about a little push?", whispered Moana mischievously.

"Always down for your plans, Mo", grinned Merida eagerly.

Moana pressed a finger to her lips as she grinned and ducked down to gather up snow. Merida caught on and copied her girlfriend, both of them forming snowballs. The next second, Jack and Hiccup were hit in the heads by snowballs. The two boys yelped and whirled around, staring at the girls in utter betrayal. They turned to exchange a quick look and then, as one, retaliated. A full-blown snowball-war broke out between the boys and the girls until they were all soaking wet and exhausted. Jack was laughing, a ringing and carefree sound, as he collapsed on the ground. Nothing got the white-haired boy as happy as playing in the snow. It was weird, he was the total opposite of Moana in that aspect, because Moana was a full-on summer girl and she had already made Merida, Jack and Hiccup promise they'd take a trip to the beach once spring rolled around fully.

"...What the hell are you doing, Jack?", asked Moana doubtfully.

He was swinging his arms and legs up and down on the ground. "Snow angels, Mo. Don't tell me you've never made snow-angels before! It's fun."

"I'm from a tropical island, brah. We don't _have_ snow", snorted Moana amused.

But she obeyed and copied Jack and so did Hiccup and Merida. The four of them must have made for an odd picture, laying sprawled out in the snow and flapping their arms and legs like that. But once they got up, Moana saw what Jack had been getting at. It looked pretty cool.

"Okay, enough playing in the cold. I need a hot shower and warm clothes", declared Moana.

"I'll come with you", chimed Merida, grabbing Moana's arm. "So we can get hot chocolate after."

"You just wanna steal my warmest, most comfortable sweater", accused Moana with a deadpan.

"Well, yes. That too. But you love me, so there's that", grinned Merida, kissing Moana's cheek.

Jack chuckled fondly as he watched the girls leave before making his way back with Hiccup to their own dorm-room. Shedding and dumping his wet jacket, Jack started kicking off his soaked pants and peeling off his wet shirt. He yelped as suddenly, warm arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close against a broad chest. He smiled a little when Hiccup kissed his neck.

"I'm about ninety percent sure that Meridana are trying to set us up", whispered Hiccup.

"First: Stop calling them Meridana. I swear, Rapunzel is not a good influence on you", snorted Jack. "Second: They've been trying to set us up for three weeks now, dork."

"...Really?", asked Hiccup surprised, kissing along Jack's shoulders.

Jack reached out for the fluffy towels, handing one to Hiccup and trying to dry himself off as best as he could. "You're _so_ oblivious, Hics. I love that about you, but if I hadn't asked you out, you would still be staring at me like a love-sick puppy from across the room."

"Not true, Jackson", chided Hiccup, biting Jack's neck. "I _still_ look at you like a love-sick puppy from across the room because you're adorable and I love looking at you."

"Sap", laughed Jack. "Now let me get dressed. I'm freezing."

Hiccup huffed and grabbed Jack's favorite hoodie to pull it over his boyfriend's head. Jack grinned pleased as he poked his head out of the blue hoodie. He leaned up onto his tip-toes to kiss Hiccup, wrapping his arms around Hiccup's neck. Hiccup in return wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

"...So, you guys want to get hot chocolate with us, or are you okay with what you got?"

Jack and Hiccup bolted apart and stared wide-eyed at their very unimpressed best friends. Merida was wearing Moana's rose sweater that was about two sizes too large on the redhead and clashed with her fiery curls. Moana raised one eyebrow in a judgmental way.

"Boys. There something you wanna tell us?", asked Moana pointedly.

"We've been kind of dating for the past... uh... two months?", offered Hiccup sheepishly.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I'm your best friend!", exclaimed Merida offended.

"At first, we were kind of just... fooling around. We ended up in bed drunk after a party", offered Jack. "We conveniently started hooking up. And then I asked Hiccup out a month ago. We... We weren't really sure if it'll work out. But by then the two of you were already really invested in us getting together – yeah, I noticed that. And I kind of didn't want to... disappoint you guys in case this failed. So. Yeah. We're kinda... dating."

"Wait. We didn't tell them because you don't think we'll work?", asked Hiccup stunned.

"I've never been in a proper relationship before", shrugged Jack red-cheeked. "I..."

"Oh. You think you... No. No, Jack, I love you, we're going to work out, babe", assured Hiccup gently, cupping Jack's cheek and making the white-haired boy look up at him. "We're going to work out. You're amazing and I love you and I love being with you."

Jack's blush darkened beautifully as he leaned in to kiss him. For a long moment, they got lost in each other, until the cooing around them got too loud to ignore and they remembered that they were in fact not alone in their room. Both their cheeks were dark-red as they turned once again toward the girls. Though this time Moana and Merida didn't look angry anymore. They looked happy.

"So we can _finally_ go on double-dates, yes?", asked Merida excitedly.

Hiccup laughed as the girls got comfortable on Hiccup's bed to hear 'all the details'.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> Merida and Moana trying to set up a couple that's already a couple because why not *grins broadly*


End file.
